nidfandomcom-20200213-history
Wizeman the Wicked
Wizeman the Wicked is the leader of the Nightmarens and primary antagonist of the Nights series. As ruler of Nightmare, Wizeman desires to destroy Nightopia and recreate it in his own image. To achieve this, he created the other Nightmarens to steal Ideya, which would thereby eliminate Nightopia from existence. He is also regarded as the "father" of NiGHTS, Reala, Jackle and possibly all the Nightmarens. Personality Wizeman is the cruel creator and dictator of Nightmare and fancys himself a god. He despises light and good; he'll stop at nothing to destroy Nightopia and spread darkness to everything. He has no such feelings as sympathy or compassion, if his creations displease him Wizeman has no qualms about destroying them, such as crushing Donbalon in his hand. Reala is not spared Wizeman's wrath, being insulted and threatened on a regular basis, despite being Wizeman's strongest underling and "right-hand man". He refuses to accept NiGHTS freewill and ability to think for him/herself. Instead of destroying NiGHTS, Wizeman tries again and again to capture him/her and take back what is "his". In the true endings of Journey of Dreams Wizeman's patience has run out and he intends to remove NiGHTS' mind and replace it with a more obedient one. Gallery wizeman's artwork.jpg|Wizeman's Artwork (Journey of Dreams) Trivia * Wizeman's words upon being destroyed in Journey of Dreams are similar to that of Zeromus from Final Fantasy IV: Wizeman: "Heed my words, as long as darkness exists in the hearts of the humans, then I... and the nightmares... shall never be destroyed..." Zeromus: "I will not die. So long as there is evil and hatred in the hearts of man, I shall live on." * When defeated in Nights into Dreams, Wizeman says "No, NiGHTS!", one of the few characters graced with spoken lines in said game. * Wizeman is voiced by Roger L. Jackson, who is known for voicing Mojo Jojo in ''The Powerpuff Girls'', and Ghostface in the Scream series of horror films. * Wizeman is not only a dictator of Nightmare, but as well the "God of Nightmare" who created all Nightmaren and the Night Dimension; it's said that he was a visitor without any Ideya. * Wizeman did not create the dimensions for the Nightmaren in both NiGHTS into Dreams and NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. It is stated in the manual for the first game that "Second-level Nightmaren are more intelligent then third-level Nightmaren and can even create worlds of their own" This means they were created by the Second-level Nightmaren themselves. * It's unknown if Wizeman wanted his Nightmaren army to frighten the visitors, to steal their Ideya, or both. * Wizeman also has the ability to levitate, but can't fly long distances. * Wizeman's theme in both NiGHTS Into Dreams and NiGHTS Journey of Dreams is "D-Force Master". * Wizeman is the only character in Journey of Dreams who dosent have an upper class English accent. Category:Characters Category:Nights into Dreams Characters Category:Journey of Dreams Characters Category:Nightmarens Category:Nightmarens (Nights into Dreams) Category:Nightmarens (Journey of Dreams)